


Kisses

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård gets hurt and Vegard obliges him with a kiss to the hurt area - which just ends up in silliness. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosonja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/gifts).



Bård had been doing something stupid like usual, so when he came back into the flat that he and Vegard shared, it was with no surprise to Vegard that the other was loudly proclaiming he was in pain and needed serious help. Still, it kicked up an instinct in the older brother – he hurried over to the entrance and saw where a rather large scratch had dug into Bård's skin, right at the forearm. 

“And what were you doing?” He asked, although he could tell, through the blood, that there would be no cause for concern really.

“Playing on some playground equipment,” he replied, as if it were entirely normal of a thing to be doing for a man his age. 

He hurried to the bathroom and Vegard followed after him, with some paper towels, not wanting to get blood all over a towel or anything. He was sighing all the way there, and he waited not so patiently for there to be some more complaining.

“It really fucking hurts!” 

“The water stings!”

“Do we have to put that stuff that burns on it, Vegard?” Bård had complained all the way there and as he ran water on his wound. 

Vegard brushed up the ruddy colored blood and noticed the small spatters across Bård's shirt.

“Take off your shirt – we'll get some cold water on it.” The wheels in Vegard's mind were turning, and he didn't even see the slight surprise in Bård's face.

“Okay – okay, I suppose so.”

“Really, there's some blood on it right there. You don't want to ruin a good shirt, do you?” he asked, and the answer came back of course a negative.

Vegard took care of the shirt and Bård stood in the bathroom pressing the paper towels to the wound, now that it was open again and bleeding slightly.

“I don't think this one is going to go away on it's own, Vegard. I think you may need to kiss it better,” he commented when his brother returned, and Vegard rose an eyebrow at him.

Yes, because his brother was five – but shouldn't that be just what he expected from the other man?

“Fine, move the towels and I'll kiss it,” he responded, willing to do it and put up with it. 

After all, for someone he loved, it was just a minor inconvenience. And the blood had stopped again already... Bård made sure to move out of the way and go sit on the edge of the bed, and Vegard joined alongside him and kissed the wound gently when it was presented to him. The feel of soft lips against his arm made Bård quite happy.

“It hurts here, too.” Bård pointed to his elbow.

And Vegard didn't know it but he had set off a chain reaction of this and that, that it hurt here and there – that there was pain everywhere, and Vegard would patiently let his black curls nearly touch down against Bård's skin before he kissed the other man's skin yet again and again. Bård didn't even know where he got the idea, they often said you had to blow on an injury to get it under control, but the supposed kissing would work just fine too.

There was a short moment before Bård pointed to his lips and said that it hurt there too, that this was absolutely vital, he needed a kiss here of all places – and the brother rolled his eyes lightly, leaning in and giving Bård the kiss he had sought after all along. There were hands and there was the soft skimming of just barely touching Bård's sides, something sweet and innocent and kind about it all.

“Do you feel better now?”Vegard asked, and Bård leaned back down into the bed, pulling Vegard on top of him.

He nodded, pressing his hand against his forehead and stifling a yawn. There was a lull in activity, a pause in movement, before Vegard leaned down and laid next to the other. His own heart pounded with excitement, fluttered and gasped, and almost certainly that wasn't normal – not after being together for so long, but it was something that they were both going to deal with every day until the rest of their lives.

Certainly every day with your lover shouldn't still feel like the very first one, but yet somehow it did – maybe that just meant that they were doing it the right way.


End file.
